Young love
by Bubblecakes
Summary: Rini gets angry at Serena and storms out of the house. While gone, she meets this kind blonde stranger who helps her. Rini starts to develop feelings for this man name Quatre, but there's one problem. She's too little and too young. However, a wish one ni


Young Love

Disclaimer: Although it would be super kewl if i did, I do NOT own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

" Rini! Just fess up already! I KNOW it was you! "

Serena and Rini were fighting again, as usual. Serena had accused her of getting ito her diary and drawing overweight pictures of her all over. Rini attempted to hold herself tall and faught back equally hard, but her patience was growing thin.

" Shut up Serena! " she yelled " I already told you that it wasn't me! "

" Oh! Then who was it? Face it Rini! Guilt is written all over your face! "

" And doughnut crumbs are covering yours! "

Serena let out a wail and began to chase Rini around the room. For being 15, she was still very childish. Serena's mom then walked into the room and separated the two girls before either could get their hands on one another.

" WHAT on EARTH is going on here girls? " she yelled.

" Rini was in my diary and VIOLATED it by drawing rude pictures of me in it! " Serena explained rather loudly.

" And I told her i didn't! " said Rini.

" Serena, are you sure it was her? "

" Well who else would it be mom! That little brat is always - "

Before Serena could finish, Rini turned and ripped the door open, running out of the house as fast as she could.

" Rini! Wait! " yelled Serena's mother. However, Rini was already gone.

" Oh Serena...Dont you think you were too hard on her? "

" Yeah, but mom.."

Serena glanced at her mom and then sighed.

" Fine. I'll go out and bring her back.."

Rini had been running down the street for what seemed like hours upon hours. She finally slowed her pace down.

' _What am I doing...I should go home... '_

Before she knew it, rain began to pur down from the sky.

" Aw man, no! Just my luck..."

She started to run until she saw a tree acrossed the road in a small grassy area by thw ocean. She took shelter underneath that, hugging her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth.

" Great! This is just great! And this tree isn't helping very much. Oh! I wanna go - "

" Hey, little girl, are you alright? "

Rini's head jerked to her right quickly at the sound of a calm voice. She saw a man about 5'8" with light blonde hair and extremely compassionate aqua-blue eyes. He was dressed rather nicely too. Rini's cheeks flushed a light pink when she layed eyes on him. He looked like he could be an angel. Maybe he was.

" Y-Yeah.." she stuttered " I'm fine.."

He leaned over and gave his umbrella to her to keep her out of the rain. She took it slowly, never taking her eyes off of his.

" My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. What's yours? "

Why did she have such a hard time answering him? he was being so polite and kind to her. However, her tingue seemed to be tied.

" R-Rini...Yes! My name's Rini. "

" Rini, huh? That's a cute name."

" Thank you. I like your name too. It's unique. "

" It's Arabic. "

" Youre Arabic? That's cool. "

The two of them sat and talked for awhile under the tree until a certain someone showed up.

" Rini!" Serena yelled " You know your not supposed to talk to strang- "

At that moment Quatre turned to face Serena.

" Whoa! Nevermind! "

Quatre stood up from kneeling as Serena ran up to him, shaking his hand with hearts in her eyes.

" Hiya there my name is Serena Tsukino and I was looking for Rini but it appears you found her and thank you sooo much for watching after her and taking care of her while I was gone . "

Quatre simply smiled at her enthusiasm and introduced himself.

" Nice to meet you Serena." he said " Are you Rini's mother? "

" Uh, well, actually I, uh...No. No, I'm not. I'm just her sister . Yeah, her sister. "

Rini 'hmphed' and turned her head.

" Oh, I'm sorry Serena. " Quatre said.

" No offense taken . Well, I guess we should get going home now. C'mon Rini."

" Im not going home with you! " Rini retorted.

" Wha-! Rini, c'mon..." Serena said as she attempted to keep a cool face.

" No."

Quatre knelt back down to Rini.

" What If I walked you back home with her? "

Not only did Rini's eyes light up, so did Serena's.

" Yeah! That would be great . " Rini chimed.

" Alright then. Lead the way Serena. "

" You betcha . "

Quatre, Serena and Rini all three began to walk home together. Serena did most of the talking but Rini was paying extra close attention.

" So, Quatre, you actually OWN your own million dollar business? That's awesome! "

" Yeah. It all works out pretty well."

" Who's gonna take t over when you're gone?"

" Probably my son or daughter."

Serena began thinking on that manner.

" Uhuh..."

Before they knew it, they were on Serena's front steps.

" Well, uh, thank you again Quatre. Say goodbye Rini . "

Rini smiled and waved a small wave to Quatre.

" Bye Serena, Rini. I'll see you around. "

" Yeah...bye..." said Rini, her eyes somewhat dazed as he turned and left.

Serena tugged on Rini's shirt sleeve.

" Yoohoo! Earth to Rini! You comin? "

Rini then snapped to her senses and went inside with Serena.

The next day, Rini was walking home from school. She was tired from a long day and not all there. For some reason, Quatre had been on her mind all day long. What was it about him. She didn't...like him did she? No way! Suddenly, she felt herself run into another woman while walking.

" Watch it brat! "

Rini got bad vibes from this woman as she collided with her. She turned to see the woman walking away and eyed her carefully. Suddenly, the woman stopped, glanced around, and took off running through the alley way. Rini then started to run after her. Who was this woman and what was she doing? Her bad feeling told her she had to follow nad find out. But boy, was this woman fast! The woman then turned the corner from the alley and ran behind an old building. Rini stopped to catch her breath before slowly peeking around the corner. She gasped at who she saw. Quatre. Quatre was being confronted by this strange woman. She then threw off what apparently was a disguise and revealed herself. Eudial! A heart snatcher!

" C'mon blondie! You're pure heart is mine! "

" NO! " Rini screamed from behind the wall, but it was too late. Eudial fired a shot at Quatre that hit him strait on.

Rini then began to transform into Sailor Mini Moon and came running out from behind the wall. It was a mixture of horror and relief as Quatre's heart crystal shown pure for a moment but then slowly flickered dim.

" Damn! And I was so sure! " cursed Eudial.

She turned to face Mini Moon.

" Ah, the little moon brat. "

" Leave him and his heart crystal alone! " Mini Moon yelled.

" Oh? And why should I? He's no use to us. I don't care about him."

Mini Moon paused.

" But...but I do..."

Eudial chuckled a bit under her breath.

" Aw, how sweet. Ya know what, I'm feeling charitable today so I'm gonna spare him for now. Later moon girl! "

Eudial disappeared laughing her annoying laugh. Rini ran over to Quatre and knelt down next to him, her eyes filled with tears.

" Quatre! Oh, Quatre please wake up! "

With shaky hands she grabbed his crystal and placed it back within him. Her eyes sparkled with hope as she saw him move a bit. His eyes then fluttered open.

" Who are you..? " he said, staring at her rather amazed.

" I'm...I'm..."

Rini paused. Her mind thought for a moment. She would tell him who she was.

" I'm Rini..."

Quatre's eyes widened some. Rini? It couldn't be. But she had the same bright red eyes that were so cheerful and the same cute sounding voice.

" Rini? But, how - "

She just giggled a little bit and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

" I'm just glad you're alright Quatre! "

He smiled as she hugged him, but she suddenly jumped back at the sound of Sailor Moon's voice.

" Mini Moon! "

She was with the other scouts and was not looking happy. Her face was a mixture of anger and fear.

Serena had taken Rini back to Darien's where she proceeded to yell at her.

" Rini! Why! Why did you tell him who you really were! "

Rini sat next to Darien on the couch, her head down in shame. Her voice was quivering.

" I...I didn't mean to but...Serena! He is no threat! "

" You don't know that Rini! " Serena yelled " You may think so but nothing is certain! "

" But...But I trust him! He's my friend! "

" Rini! I'm sorry but I forbid you from seeing him! He knows too much now! "

" No Serena! I...I can't..."

Serena paused and stared at Rini, tears now running down her face. Then it clicked. Serena went over and bent down in front of Rini.

" Rini...you like him...don't you..? "

Rini hesitated and nodded her head slowly. Serena then smiled warmly and gave Rini a hug.

" Oh Rini..."

" I know." she started " I know he's so much older than me but..but I can't help it Serena.."

Serena just smiled ans consoled Rini.

" Hey. You know what. Forget what I said about not seeing him. Just promise you won't let out any more of ou secrets, ok? "

Rini wiped her eyes and smiled up at Serena

" Okay."

Later on the two of them went home and got ready for bed. Rini was staring out her window watching the stars.

" Goodnight Rini." Serena said, poking her head through Rini's door.

" Night Serena." Rini replied.

Rini then plopped down onto her bed and snuggled deep into the covers. She stared out her window as her eyes began to flutter shut.

' _I wish...I wish I could be a grown up like Quatre for a day...just one day...'_

The sun seemed to shine through Rini's window extra brighlty today, annoying her as she tried to sleep. Finally, she gave in and sat up, stretching a bit. She turned herself and went to plop down off of the bed to find that her feet met the floor. What? She stood up quickly and looked herself over, suppressing a scream. She was grown up! But how? It couldn't have been the wish that she made last night...could it?

" Oh my gosh.."

Rini gasped and covered her mouth as she spoke. Her voice wasnt as childish anymore. She walked over to a mirror and looked herself up and down, surprised at what she was looking at. Her pink pigtails were longer, like Serena's and she had an hour-glass figure. Her pajamas were too tight as well.

" Wow...I'm...I'm actually grown up..."

Rini's head turned sharply as she heard someone coming up the stairs.

" Rini! Time to wake up and eat breakfast " Serena chimed

As Serena walked up into Rini's room, she began to let out a wail at what she saw. She quickly covered her mouth and composed herself.

" Rini! Oh my gosh Rini! What happened! "

" I - I dont know Serena! I mean I just wished that I could be a grown up like Quatre and now I am! " Rini said in equal volume.

" Okay Rini, let's calm down and lower our voices a bit here..oh my gosh. Okay, so, all you did was make a wish? "

" Yes. In my head last night."

" Then, somehow, someway, it must have come true."

Rini sat there, thinking to herself. A blush then creeped onto her face.

" I...I can be with Quatre now...for a day.."

Serena piped up.

" What makes you think you're leaving this house! "

" Well - "

" What if mom or someone else who knows you sees you? " Serena squaked in a whispered tone.

" Well, okay, here's the plan. Tell your mom and dad that I am going to a friends house for the day. At approximatley 10:00 tonight is when I will turn back to a kid, so tell her I'll be home around then, okay? "

" I dont know Rini -"

" C'mon Serena. Please. For me? "

Serena looked up and saw the look in Rini's eyes. This really meant a lot to her. Serena sighed and eventually nodded her head.

" Sure Rini...But please. Be careful. "

Rini's face filled with delight and she jumped forward and hugged Serena.

" Thank you Serena! Oh thank you! "

" Ah, dont mention it kiddo. "

Rini smiled but then she looked herself over, her face trying to then look as innocent as possible.

" Uh...I may need to borrow some of your clothes though... "

Serena opened the back door and looked around before signaling for Rini to walk out.

" OK Rini, cost is clear. Now, how exactly are you gonna get him to notice you? "

Rini thought for a moment

" Well, Quatre is a very compassionate person. I'm sure I can think of something. "

" Alright, but just remember, be careful. "

" I will. Wish me luck! "

Rini then took off running down the street, a smile plastered on her face, her mind filled with the thought of Quatre. But Serena was right. How would Rini get to see him? It was 8:00, leaving her with only 2 hours. Her best bet was to simply go to Winner Corp. where he worked.

' _Yeah that's it. He'll be there for sure! '_

Rini turned the corned and ran in the direction of Quatre's mansion, her heart pumping with excitement.

After what seemed like forever, she finally made it to the gates. A small intercom came on

_State your name and business with Mr. Winner here_

Rini hesitated, then spoke.

" Um..yes. Hi. M-My name is Rini and I came here to see Qua- er..Mr. Winner please.

_I'm sorry but Mr. Winner is away at the Winner Corp. annual ball._

_' Anual ball?' _Rini thought _' This will be great...'_

" Um. please. " she bagan to speak again " Where is this ball being held at? "

_I'm sorry but only invited guests are allowed to attend Mr. Winner's affairs._

" But, I'm a friend of Mr. Winner's! Please tell me where it's at! "

The speaker was silent for a moment, then clicked back on

_It's on the corner of North and Freemont's street. There's a big ballroom there. You can't miss it. _

Rini was over-joyed

" Thank you! Thank you soooo much! "

Rini one again began to run down the road. It was a good thing she decided to dress nicely! She wasn't exactly dressed in a shimmering gown, but she did look nice. Her hair was down with half of it pulled back into a small white bow. A light white tube top with a light blue long and flowy skirt was her main attire and she wore dressy white sandals. Finally, the ballroom came into her sight, and from the looks of it, a party sure was going on. She could make out women in gorgeous gowns with handsome men on their arms. She stopped to catch her breath and compose herself before walking the rest of the way to the entrance of the ballroom. The door was open and the inside in sight. Rini was compelled to charge in when a strong and stiff arm came in front of her, blocking her way.

" I'm sorry. You must have and invitation to enter. " The man said, attached to the arm preventing her from entering

Rini's heart sank, but she was desperate to get inside.

" Oh please! Please let me in! I'm a friend of his! "

At this very moment, Quatre had been walking by and saw the commotion. He stopped and observed what was going on.

" I'm sorry miss, but Master Quatre obviously doesn't know you or he would have invited you. "

" Please! I don't have that much time! " Rini pleaded with the man.

The man opened his mouth to speak again, but Quatre intervined.

" Excuse me sir. It's alright. This young lady seems like she's fine. Go ahead and let her in please. "

The man did not hesitate in following Quatre's orders and moved his arm. Quatre gently took Rini's hand, not knowing who she was and led her through the door.

" Pardon me but, who are you? " Quatre asked, letting go of her hand and standing with her.

Rini opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped, hesitating.

" I..I..." she tried to speak. Should she tell him now? No. Absolutely not. She had to savor the time she had with him. She looked back up at him sheepishly, expecting him too be looking at her strangely, awaiting an answer, but instead he was just smiling. His smile. So kind. And he had the eyes to match. Those aqua-blue eyes seemed to go on forever with nothing but compassion.

" That's alright, you don't have to tell me yet, though I would like to know by the end of the night. " he said to her, his voice comforting and smooth.

Rini just smiled a slight blush appearing on her face.

" So, what is it you wished to talk to me about? " Quatre asked.

" Well, I.." Rini paused. How was she gonna answer this one. Well, she supposed she could just be honest. " You see..I..I'm a big fan of yours and have never been to a real ball so I was hoping I could come to meet you...maybe...yeah..."

Quatre's smiled widened a bit at what she said. Rini hoped that what she said wouldn't make him throw her out.

" Well, " he began " I think you've just made my night. "

Rini smiled. Good. Her excuse worked on him. Suddenly, a slow ballad began to play. Quatre turned to her and held out his hand.

" May I have this dance miss? "

Rini could have almost fainted.

" Y-Yes..Of coarse.."

Too bad she didn't know how to dance that well.

Quatre put his hand on her back, sending a shiver down her spine.

" Um..Mr. Winner. I have to tell you I can't dance that well. At all really.."

Quatre just smiled at her.

" That's fine. I will show you. And please, just call me Quatre. "

" Oh, alright then. "

Quatre began to dance with her, slowly at first, whispering the steps and guiding her through it gently. In no time, Rini had become an expert. She now just relaxed in his arms, enjoying the feeling. Her eyes were misty with tears that wanted to fall but she would not allow. Quatre was studying her over closely.

" You know...you look really familiar." he said to her.

" Oh? Who do I remind you of...? "

A knot formed in Rini's throat. Would she tell him now...?

" I'm not sure exactly..but there's something about you.."

" Quatre..."

The music then stopped. Rini felt her heart sank as her beloved moment ended. However, this disappoinment didn't last long as Quatre grabbed her hands in his and spoke to her.

" C'mon. There's a balcony upstairs with a beautiful view. Let's go there. "

Rini nodded and followed him up there. The view indeed was truly a sight to behold, but her eyes were focused more on him than on anything else.

" It really is nice up here.." she finally managed to speak out.

" Yeah it is. We have one of these balls once every year, so that is the only time I get to come up here. "

" Well, you must get a pretty good view from your mansion too, right? "

" It's not anything compared to this. "

Rini turned to face Quatre. He was staring back at her in the same manner, however it still seemed he was analyzing her.

" Why do you look so familiar to me..."

" I..I don't know..."

It was then her heart began to speed up. The two of them began to lean closer and closer to each other until their lips were brushing slightly. Rini let a tear slip before she finally closed the gap between them. The kiss wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was perfect. She loved the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. They were so soft and gentle. They broke apart only for a moment before leaning in and kissing once more. A few more tears slid down her flushed face. They then broke apart for good this time, their foreheads leaning on each other. Rini could hardly hold back the tears as he began to sob. Quatre spoke to her finally, in a whisper.

" Tell me please. Who are you...? "

Rini was afraid. Afraid to let him know. But she had to. It was almost 10:00. With that, Rini grabbed both sided of her hair and put them up like her pigtails, looking at Quatre with hopeful and fearful eyes all at once. His eyes widened.

" You couldn't be..."

Rini tried to speak through a skaky voice, attempting not to cry her eyes out.

" I'm Rini..."

Quatre had no real expression on his face, except for shock and disbelief. He backed away from her slightly. Her heart wrenched in her chest.

" There's just no way. You can't be..no.."

" Please Quatre...you have to believe me...It's me.."

It wasn't that Quatre didn't believe her, he did, but he didn't want to. Rini began to choke on her sobs. Quatre's heart was killing him. He wasn't the type to leave her here crying. Instead, he put an arm around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

" Quatre, I'm - I'm so sorry..."

" Shhh. It's alright Rini. It's okay..." Quatre spoke to her gently, comforting her.

Rini's sobs soon reduced to small sniffles. As Quatre held her and comforted her, her body changed back into a little girls. Her clothes were big and very baggy on her. Rini looked over herself, standing up then to get a better look at how big the clothes were. She then bagan to giggle a little bit while looking at Quatre. He laughed with her a little bit too and then ruffled up her hair.

" Hey, what do you say we go out for a quick ice cream, my treat, and then I'll drive you home, okay? "

Rini piped up

" Sure Let's go! "

Quatre escorted Rini out of the ballroom and treated her to ice cream. They had a good time together and then Quatre took her home. When they got there, Serena was waiting in the doorway with a smile on her face. Rini then turned and gave Quatre a hug.

" Quatre, will I see you again? "

" Of coarse." he responded " And next time I'll take the both of you out for a treat, okay? "

" That'd be great! " Rini and Serena said in unison.

Quatre smiled, waving goodbye and beginning to walk away.

" And Quatre! " Rini started " You can't date anyone unless they have my approval, got it? "

Quatre turned as he was leaving and yelled back at Rini.

" Date anyone else? Heh, youre the only girl for me Rini! " Quatre joked with her.

Rini laughed a bit and waved with Serena as he left.

End


End file.
